Summer's Dream : Caged
by S.tea46
Summary: Miyaji's heart is on constant maintenance when he's around Suzume, he doesn't want to ruin their friendship. However when Shiratori has his eye on her will Miyaji take a chance to tell her how he really feels? Rated T for Teen, just in case.
1. Chapter 1 : Summer is finally here

**[Author's** **Notes]:**"Text" _followed by said (etc...) is speech._ "Text" _followed by thought is a thought. Etc... You guys are smart so I'm sure that you'll figure it out quickly. By the way if you don't like stories with OCs then I advise you to not read this story unless you choose too. Have fun reading!_

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own Starry Sky or the characters. I do own the OCs that will appear in these Starry Sky love stories. For example : Tachibana Suzume and Yoko Ueno._

**PLEASE: **_Review and read this story. Thank you.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One : "Summer is finally here."<strong>

Afternoon practices were more demanding than usual, Inter-High was going to be subsided due to our slackers, as we ran around the school. Summer's touch held my body under heat pressure and sweat but I continued to run ahead of everyone. Determination to win, to be the national winners, and to out run my past, I did not falter to the heat.

"Once we're done you may leave for the day!" Our captain's voice encouraged us to keep on pressing on forward. "You can do it everyone!"

"Do your best everyone!" a weak voice judging by the sound of it, since it was the only female voice other then mine, came from Tsukiko Yahisa.

"Just a few more steps!" I added as I gathered up my remaining energy bits into the last horrid steps that will seem to take forever.

A gloom shadow covered my own as I heard heavy panting coming from his lips. My eyes caught a glimpse of the Vice-captain as he ran besides me, perhaps a little inches back of me, when we turned for the last steps. His grey eyes caught a glimpse of my dull grey colored ones and nodded his head, suggesting that I do my best; I returned one as well.

"We're done! Finally!" A crimson-colored haired teen slumped onto the ground while announcing happily.

"I-I thought I was going to die!" Another teen stated while he laid onto the club's wooden flooring with exhaustion. "Captain, are we going to be doing this every day?"

"No, we're going to be doing this once a week." Our captain seemed to be doing fine, he was fit anyways. "Tsukiko-chan, are you alright?" He made his way towards our lovable teen.

I ignored what was going on after I saw them struggling to get up, Tsukiko nodding slowly, and our Vice-captain crouching to the floor with a damped towel over his eyes and up. My legs trembled as I tried to control my breathing to it's original sound and tempo, then my legs gave in. When I landed onto the floor it gave off a _thump_ which caught everyone's attention.

"Suzume-chan?" Tsukiko scuffled to my side when she shouted my name out. "Are you alright?"

As I struggled to look up at the worried faces around me I noticed everyone was staring with worry, even Miyaji; who's towel was now in his hand and his eyes darting down at me with wonder. Nodding my head while managing to seem as if my legs never gave in, I smiled at them all.

"I'm fine. Thank you for worrying though, and sorry for making you guys worry." My lips were chapped and my throat was dry so my voice sounded strained.

"You should drink some water." his suggested as everyone nodded in agreement. "Do you need help?"

"No thank you." I softly spoke to conserve the bits of saliva I held in my mouth.

"Okay then." Tsukiko and Homare both replied with a worried expression.

My legs slowly began to move when I picked them up with no energy left inside of them. Takafumi Inuka, another male archer in the club, came and placed his generously large hand on my shoulders. His glasses were glimmering, I couldn't see his eyes, until he pushed them up to only reveal his yellowish colored eyes.

"You alright there Suzume-chan?" he smiled softly as he became concerned about me, I nodded. "Alright then, take care."

He left to talk to the others that remained laying on the polished flooring of the club, Tsukiko came along with me to change. Her slender body stripped off the white and black uniform before slipping into the summer uniform of Seigatsu Academy. Long and flowing in the breeze, her caramel locks were released from their hold as she pulled down the string.

"I'll wait out the door for you." she smiled, also showing her pearly whites.

I gave a slow nod before sighing with relief that the running was finally over. My body was slender as well, more curvy then Tsukiko though, when I stared at the mirror. The cold air that escaped from the air conditioning sent my skin popping with goose bumps as I unraveled my clothing. It's red ribbon that I've pulled to tighten it around my collar stayed in place as I shuffled to place the checkered skirt over my shirt's end.

"Okay…ready." I spoke to myself while dusting off the bits of crinkled lining on the skirt. "Tsukiko, are you- Opps, sorry." I felt the door nudge to a stop on something - or someone.

"Ugh…" this voice sounded familiar to me as he groaned while mumbling words. "That hurts…"

"Miyaji-kun? I'm so sorry!" I grunted softly as I knew that this wasn't going to turn out so well.

"…Oh, it's you, Suzume-chan." he spoke softly as he stepped aside for me to walk out of the changing room.

"Are you okay? I didn't mean to hit you or anything…" I stated while streaming the black locks into a loose ponytail. "Do you know where Tsukiko went?"

"No, but I did see her dashing off towards Kanakubo-senpai. Perhaps she went to help him out." he replied as he began to walk besides me, the boys' locker was just ahead.

"Oh…" I wasn't good at talking to people sometimes, so I answered shortly, then asked. "When is the Inter-High again?"

"Inter-High was going to be later in the summer, probably near the end." he gladly answered as he stood in front of the locker room. "Well, be safe when you're walking to the dorms."

"I will, take care Miyaji-kun." I gave him a wave and soft smile before I left towards the hall's exit.

Before I curved the corner I saw a faint smile appear his always tense and intimidating face, making me smile softly. He's often showed a smile towards Tsukiko, I figured he liked her, as well as the captain, Inuka, Shiatori, and Koguma.

"I should take a look around before I leave." I thought aloud as I crept through the main building, looking for a coast clear. "I'll head to the nurse's-I mean- doctor's room."

The smell of tea exerted into my nostrils when I peeked through, I felt calm as of right now. A teal haired teacher stared at me with a group of other teachers, Haruki Naoshi, my homeroom teacher was in here as well. The glasses that slightly loosened down on the indigo haired color teacher were gently pushed back with his slim pale fingers.

"Huh? What are you doing here Suzu-chan?" My homeroom teacher came towards me, dragging me in to see if I held any type of wounds. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yea. I was just wondering around school." I laughed softly when I answered towards my teacher.

"Oh! I could've showed you around if you wanted Suzu-chan." he was gratefully willing to give me a tour as he stood in front of me, just a half inch taller then me. "Oh, since you're here, I might as well introduce you to the other two teachers here. This is Iku Mizushima, and that's Kotaru Hoshizuki. He's the nurse-er I mean doctor-" he pointed to each one as they did some sort of greeting.

"Hello, I'm-" my lips were suddenly sealed shut when I stared at their smiles.

"We know, you're Tachibana Suzume." Iku stated while smiling, Kotaru was slouching down with a drink in hand. "Nao-chan, was gladly talking about you to us when he heard that he'll be getting another female student."

"That's right! I'm glad that Tsukiko-chan has someone else to hang around school with besides boys." Naoshi's grin widened as he stood be sides them.

"I'm glad she's here." I stated in a whisper as I smiled back. "Ah, well I shouldn't be here if I'm not in need of treatment or anything."

"Well then, take care of yourself." Kotaru, along with Naoshi, stated before I left through the door.

The hall ways were still quiet and sparkling clean, surprising that it's an all boys school too; then again not really. My eyes kept glancing at the signs once again, although I already knew where the student council was.

"Mou! Tsubasa-kun, would you stop playing around!" when I entered a red head spoke towards the laughing violet haired teen.

"Nu~! I couldn't help myself Aozora-senpai." he stated while suddenly bumping into me without noticing my short height. "Huh? Ah! Suzu-chan!" he caught my wrist before I fell onto the ground.

"Suzume-chan? What are you doing here? Do you need help?" Hayato asked as he placed his hands on my shoulder, gently pushing me into the room.

"No, I'm just making sure I know my way around here." I assured them both and looked around for someone, "Hm, Kazuki-senpai isn't here?"

"No, he went to talk to the principal about the summer camp program." Hayato stated as he gathered the fallen sheets of paper into a pile.

"Hey Suzu-chan, are you and Tsukiko-chan going to the summer camp?" I felt Tsubasa's head lean forward in behind me.

"Of course we are! We wouldn't want to miss out the fun events with you all." I replied, I felt comfortable with Tsubasa since he was cheery all the time.

He smile turned into a grin when he heard my answer, soon he came to jump around with his remote in hand, making Hayato sigh in worry. I laughed slightly before I bowed, they saw and waved back, as I left.

"Now, where should I go to?" I asked myself before I suddenly bumped into one, for the third time, my luck seemed horrible today.

"S-Sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you!" I heard her voice, it wasn't Tsukiko's, apologize to me as she looked up. "Ah! Another female, I'm so glad I'm not the only one."

"Ahaha, I know how you feel. Well where are you heading?" I greeted the new first-year before I met her clear blue orbs.

"Um, well I was trying to look for the archery club…" she smiled, well it seemed as if she tried too, when she replied to my question. "But before that I need to see the Student Council, the principal said I should get a map of the place. So…"

"Ah, well I just came out of the room, it's just around the corner and straight down." I gave her directions as I pointed behind me.

"Thank you so much! Um…." she bit her bottom lip as she tried to find out my name.

"Tachibana Suzume." I stated with a hand shake.

"I'm Yoko Ueno! Nice to meet you Senpai!" she was cheerful like Tsubasa when she bowed after shaking my hand. "Please excuse me."

"Take care." I noted while she waved before turning the corner in a hurry.

It seemed as if they're gradually accepting new students, mostly females, into this private school. This school did need some more females to help out with the awkward moments that were placed inside the classrooms. Soon this school might be filled with more females, who knows.

* * *

><p><strong><span>[AN]: **_For those that read this first chapter of my "Summer's Dream : Caged" about Miyaji, thank you so much for reading it until the end. It means a lot to me to know that people actually read through it, or at least I think...Well anyways, please **read** and\or **review** this story and the following stories that are still to come. Thanks again._


	2. Chapter 2 : Another day at Seigatsu

**[Author's Notes]:** _As usual, I do not own the Starr_y Sky characters. _Only the OCs. And HINT : Yoko Ueno will be in another story as the protagonist in "Summer's Touch : Warmth" as an Kinose x OC (Yea I got things planned already...*sweat drop*) However I'm going to be_ _more focused on finishing this story first off. Have fun~!_

_"Text" that are italicized are memories.  
><em>

**PLEASE:** _Read and Review!_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: "Another day at Seigatsu Academy"<strong>

As a new summer's day cradled me in yet another heat up of warmth, I was thrilled to have met such great people. Especially Tsukiko, I'm glad I wasn't the only female that attending this school, and her friends : Yoh Tomoe, Kanata Nanami, and Suzuya Tohzuki. Then there was the archery club, the student council, and even the teachers.

As I thought about Tsukiko I remembered she's been here around them more then I have, "Perhaps they like her…" I began to think aloud since I was surrounded by trees and flowers. "Hmm, well it does make sense, I mean she's-"

"Are you talking to yourself?" a voice suddenly started me, causing me to shirk softly. "Ah, I didn't mean to scare you."

"M-Miyaji-kun, um. It's okay really, I was just kinda out of it plus I get scared easily…It's not your fault." I sighed after I told him about my worst traits.

"So are you going to the club?" he walked besides me when he asked.

"There's a club meeting today?" I thought hard and long when I asked him, he didn't answer me yet.

"Yea, I forgot to tell you before you left." he stated while glancing down slightly at me.

I nodded and slowly walked behind him, it was awkward walking with him sometimes. He stared back and waited for me to catch up, I did.

"Is something wrong?" he asked while I shook my head and gave a fake laugh. "Hm, well let's hurry, it's suppose to be important."

"Oh, right." I softly answered and followed his lead.

The atmosphere was tense and unwelcoming unlike the previous days we've entered into this room. It must've been the third years because they were talking about Inter-High and each other. Everyone's faces were filled with doubt and worry of their own abilities.

"I can't keep this up!" A grey-haired male complained as he shot up a glare.

"Besides we've never joined the Inter-High before, have we? So makes you think we'll be able to win against the other schools?" The crimson haired teen also added. "It's impossible. We should just quit."

"That's right, there's no way we could win right away after practicing…" Another remarked as he sighed and shook head.

"But let's work until the end, right?" Homare was optimistic as always when he advised them to keep on improving.

"What's the outcome going to be? We're going to lose anyways right?" The grey-haired male answered with annoyance. "Besides when the real deal comes, how will we -no you- act? I doubt you'll be optimistic and confident about in your skills."

"If you don't think you can do it then you should train up your confidence and skills instead of slack off." Miyaji recommended as the upperclassmen began to feel intimidated by his presence. "You all haven't been exerting effort at all…"

"We have, but the summer heats is drowning us." The crimson-haired teen implied timidly.

"You all just keep on making excuses in order to run away from this. If you didn't want to join Inter-High then you should've never joined archery club. We want to hone our skills and show everyone we can win, to show people what **we **can do." I interrupted, I was annoyed at how they could speak that way to our captain in that manner. "And you stand here and talk like you know more the Tomare-senpai? You don't know how hard he worked to get here."

" The archery club aims to win the championship, it's too early to give up!" Tsukiko announced as the others nodded in agreement.

"That's right. We've made it this far, so we can't waste our efforts." Inuka stated as he smiled at the thought.

"And if we win Inter-High…we can meet girls~!" Shiratori spoiled the mood as he flicked his hair in grace when he added his statement.

We all stared at him with wonder of how he made it into this club, but smiled relieved that the tension was gone. The third years smiled and nodded, each one shook Tomare's hand; not going to give up.

"I guess, we'll stick around and do our best." they smiled as everyone began to practice. "Please take care of us!"

"Of course!" Homare was glad that they were still going to continue to stay in the club. "Ah, right since you all came here I want you to introduce you to two new members."

I shuffled my hair down and accidentally wiped it out over towards Shiratori, who was creeping closer to me. He gave out a muffle of pain and placed his hand onto my shoulder, telling me he was behind me.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hit you Shiratori-kun." I furrowed my brows and bit my bottom lip, worried he'll be mad.

"No problem~" he spoke in broken English and winked his sapphire eyes. "Suzu-chan, let's get along together 'Kay~? You too Tsukiko-chan~!"

"Sure." I plastered a semi-smile onto my coral lips and glanced to see Tsukiko smiling at me. "Excuse me Shiratori-kun." I brushed past him and walked towards her to see what was going on.

"Are you having fun here at the club Suzume-chan?" she asked as we stared at the baffling teammates talk and argue.

"Yeah, I guess…It's great here, everyone seems pretty nice." I replied in a soft tone and stared at the golden sun through my grey ones.

"Miyaji? What are you staring at? Miyaji-kun~?" I heard Shiratori's voice, as well as Inuka's. "Ah~! Could it be that - Mmfh!"

"Your faces are to close to me." Miyaji's hand was clasped over their faces as they broke away and stared laughing. "Seriously…Hmm?" he must've heard my laughter and stared my way.

"S-Sorry." I started to laugh, I was always amused on what they'll do next to tease Miyaji.

The door slid open, followed by Naoshi and two first years into the room. Her soft cotton candy locks curled just below her ear as she displayed her pearly whites with joy. While the teen next to her gave a cocky and disappointed look to everyone with his dark blue eyes.

"Yo~! How's everyone? These are the two new members in the archery club, first off we have~! Yoko Ueno-chan~! And this guy right here is Azusa Kinose!" Naoshi placed a hand on each shoulder when he welcomed the first years into the center of the room.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you! Please take care of me!" she presented a 90 degree bow as she greeted us with an energetic personality.

"Pleased to meet you all." Kinose slightly bowed with her and then rose up to stare at those who were beginning to practice.

"Tachibana-senpai! You're in this club too?" She took notice of me and rushed towards my side. "I'm so glad! O-Oh…Excuse me…"

"Oh, this is Tsukiko Yahisa." I gestured towards Tsukiko who waved at Yoko. "And please, call me Suzume. Well, I'm going to practice, Tsukiko-chan, can you help her out?" I asked, although I knew she'll say yes.

They were getting acquainted, I didn't feel like talking today, while I headed towards the equipment. I stood in the center row as I stared at the target through the sun rays. My eyes were at blur for a few minutes as I closed them and began to draw the string further back behind my ear. Emptying out the sounds of their voices I closed my eyes, imagining a memory of mine.

"_Why can't you be more like your sister?" My mom's voice echoed through my ears as tears sprung loose from their hold. "I'm sorry Tanaka-sensei, she's so troublesome."_

_My teacher must've seen my tears and replied, "No, that's not.-I'm just saying that she was hurt from her curiosity, and she needs to be taken care of. However she won't go to the nurse's office."_

"_Yes, I know and thank you for telling me that she's alright." Mom ignored bits of what she said and shook her head furiously. "Well, then. I need to check up on your sister. Please excuse me."_

"_M-Mom-" She left through the door, I could feel her hate bouncing through the room before I said anything._

"_Are you alright?" the teacher's hand were soft and loving, like a mother, as she rubbed the tears away with worry. "Don't do anything like that okay? You have to be careful, come on let's go to the nurse's…Okay?"_

I was only twelve at the time yet it seemed as if Mom was always like that, hating on me. As I grew up I wanted to believe that she **did** care for me, but in the end she never once loved me. She ordered me around, like a slave, while she sat and sipped her tea with my older sister; Tachibana Suzuki.

"Why did I have the same name as my sister? Why did it have to sound just like her's?" pacing back into reality as the arrow stabbed through the third ring of the target making a _thump _sound. "Did Mom really love my sister so much that she had to give me a name that sounded familiar to her's?" My eyes darted with sadness and jealousy when I strung back the bow's string.

"Senpai's really into it…" I heard Yoko's voice softly whisper to Tsukiko.

"Yeah…But, it seems as if something's bothering her. She's usually not **this** tense…" Tsukiko commented in a low voice, I heard though.

"They're right…It isn't like me, I need to calm down." I thought to myself, while inhaling and exhaling, calmly before I released the feathers, I regained my composure as well as my vision.

"Wow! Senpai, that was a great shot." When Yoko complimented me, I stared at the arrow that was just an inch away from the center. "I can't wait to start shooting." her voice held a hint of admiration and excitement.

"Well, it was more like luck. I still need to practice." I stated with a small smile and sighed. "Tomare-senpai, may I leave early today? My head has a horrible migraine." I asked while brushing my bangs back.

"Ah, Suzume-chan, go ahead. Take care okay?" Tomare confirmed and nodded his head, "You don't have to come to today's practice if you still don't feel good okay?"

"I'll still come. I'm sure that the migraine will disappear soon, don't worry." I assured him as I headed to the girls' locker.

My head wasn't hurting one bit, I just hated on reminiscing about my Mom, so I lied to Tomare. Although I wasn't quite fond of lying towards my elders or friends I decided to just try it to get away from some memories that remind me of **her**. Suzuki, my sister, made me hate myself yet also despise both her and Mom.

"Typical problems…" I muttered as flicked my hair loose into the air and back down onto my back. "Well, what should I do now?" Talking to myself again, I was used to it, as I headed to the cafeteria.

"Suzume-chan, what are you doing here so early? Is practice over?" An old lady questioned as she came over to greet me with a hug. "Are you doing okay?"

"Yes, I am…Um, just little tired though. May I have the usual, Yamada-obaa-san?" I asked while she nodded and guided me towards a seat close to the cooking area. "How are you all?" the other helpers waved at me.

"Alive and kicking!" The mild aged women stated while she shot up her fist up. "Ahaha, well to tell you the truth, not really." she sighed as she slightly limped towards me.

"You should take care of yourself Kanaguchi-obaa-san." I stated towards her as I helped her sit down. "Maybe you should retire, you-"

"Now now, if I retired then those rowdy youngsters might do stuff to you and the other girls." she remarked and began to stroke my hair with her wrinkly fingers. "It's been a while since I've seen you, I remember you were always crying…Now look at you, you're beautiful and grown up now, and very mature." she reminded me and we gave soft chuckles.

"Yeah, I'm glad you were always there for me." I commented as I thought about a short little memory of mine.

"_B-Baa-chan!" My tears trembled with my pouting lips as I ran towards a lady. "I-I got in trouble again, O-Onee-san broke the teapot but Mom didn't believe me!" she cradled me in her arms while rubbing my back._

"_Now, now. Don't worry about it." she comforted, "Even if they don't believe you I will. Do you want to stay here for the day, just to stop crying. You know that your Mom wouldn't like see your crying face."_

"_Yea, because she hates me even more when I cry…" I commented although she ended up laughing. "Baa-chan! It's not funny!" I pouted once again but it soon broke out to a smile as she smeared the tear away from my cheeks._

"_Well then. Do you wanna see Mochi-kun?" she held my fragile fingers with her dried palm, and guided me to the little pooch that snored in it's sleep. "He's a new born, you can come over anytime you want to meet him."_

"_Really!" I exclaimed as I felt my lips curl into a wide grin filled with joy._

The smell of chocolate waffles awakened my senses on food rather then my memory, so I dug into the freshly made breakfast with appreciation. I felt more at ease here in the cafeteria, it wasn't weird to me, than back home at the kitchen. Everyone's smiling faces, their generous personalities welcomed me; that's probably why I like this place, a place where I can relax and forget my worries.

**After School:**

"Suzume-chan, are you going to be at the club today?" Tsukiko's hands glided against the edges of my desk when she asked, she seemed worry. "U-Um, you don't have too…"

"Is something wrong?" I stared up when I asked her, piercing through her lie when she shook her head. "What's wrong? Did someone do something to you?"

"N-No, well…" Tsukiko mumbled as she trembled slightly. "T-The guys in the kendo club won't leave me alone…"

She was worried that she'll bump into one of them, I won't blame her for being freaked out. Those guys were quite the unusual group, they tend to be a little bit violent than the other clubs. Not to mention that we had to past their club if we want to go to our club.

"I'm guessing they asked you out, and you said not. And then the turned to use force, right?" I stood up from my sit and patted her forehead. "Don't worry, I'll be with you."

"Thanks. You're the best." Her up beat smile was brought back to life as I returned one as well. "Let's go."

Nodding my head we headed out the main building that held our school activities such as studying and such, we headed towards the Archery Club. Tsukiko huddled besides me, closer and closer, when she heard one of them call her name.

"Come on, don't look back." I whispered closely to her when I gripped her wrist softly. "Just ignore them."

"Hey…Why don't you let your friend go, so I can have a little **chat** with her." A member announced as he bounced the bamboo blade on his shoulder. "Well, we can always have both of you chat with us."

"Um. Yeah, no thanks." I replied with smile, that held my frightened inner self. "Now, if you'll excuse-"

"Not so fast." Another one popped up behind him and near my face. "You're not that bad looking either."

My legs trembled as I backed up with Tsukiko, I've never been in a situation as bad as this before. Her hands reached over for my shoulder as she gripped them, fearing of what's to come. Right now I couldn't just let them do what they want with us, no way.

"Hey! What do you guys think you're doing!" Miyaji's voice lifted my fright away.

"Please leave them alone, they have done nothing relating to you all." Tomare stood in front of us and held his unusual glare that made them cower.

"Senpai-tachi!" Yoko came rushing towards us with Kinose. "Are you both okay? Did they do anything to you?"

"W-We're fine." My voice stuttered as I nodded and felt a hand on my shoulder. "Miyaki-kun…"

His lips pulled a smile on, a smile of relief, as he turned to the Kendo members on the side. Kinose stood besides Yoko and Tsukiko, who was feeling more relieved that the guys were here. I couldn't agree more, I had to admit that being a girl was a bit of a hassle.

"Please leave them alone." Tomare asked as he continued to hold his stern expression. "I understand if you talk to them, but please do not use force."

"What did you guys do anyways?" Miyaji whispered as I shot up a glare and pout. "W-What's with that face?"

"Why would **we** do anything to **them**?" I spoke in a contained yell and held onto his shirt. "They were coming onto Tsukiko -who obviously rejected them-, and I just walked her because she felt uncomfortable okay?"

"So, you guys want to use force huh?" Miyaji ignored my statement and darted down on them. "Having an impure intention and using force is pitiful! I'll make sure your guts are shaped up!" he stated as the Kendo captain slide open the door.

"What's going on? Takumi-kun, what's going on why is-" his eyes stopped to see Tomare's tense glare, "Tomare-kun…I apologize if anyone in my team being rude to your members." he bowed.

"B-But captain!" A member shouted in disbelief and walked up towards the crimson-haired teen. "We-"

"Do you think I would believe that Tomare would lie to me? Look at his face, it's not his usual face he has plastered on." The captain sighed and flicked the member's sweating forehead. "Everyone thanks to this little problem you're all going to owe me three miles! Non-stop running!"

"Are you kidding me? Three miles? I could barely do one!" Another member shouted as he earned a flick as well.

"Don't disobey me, if you do you'll be punished by me…Personally." he stated as they straightened their backs and ran. "Please accept my apologizes on the behalf of my members Tomare-kun."

"Thank you for your help Kato-kun. If you didn't come out it would probably be a mess." Tomare shook his hand before he let off running besides his members. "Ah, Kato-kun and I were best friend since Elementary."

"Tomare-kun, everyone thank you for help us." Tsukiko smiled as she inhaled a large amount of in and exhaled it out. "That was tense…I don't want to go through that again."

"I know…" we both slouched to the ground and laughed with everyone. "Thank you, I really do mean it."

The incident reminded me of myself, in the past; someone who can't do anything at all. I still held onto some sort of support to help me through my life, and here I thought that I wasn't anymore. Now, I might need even more support to hang onto in my time of need.

* * *

><p><strong><span>[AN]:** _It's already starting to have some drama? Well duh, it's an all boys' school (well not anymore) and they're in need of some love. So who better then the heroine and the other females? But too bad for them, those girls probably have someone in mind. Well well, it's only been a day and two chapters are up! Yay! Please_ _**read**__ and\or **review**_ _the following stories that are on their way as well as this one! Thank you! _


End file.
